


> bend over desk

by Carmarthen, xz0582



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Madeleine Era, Punish Me M. le Maire, Role-Playing Game, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xz0582/pseuds/xz0582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>进入市政厅<br/>你看见市长先生坐在他的桌子后面。他穿着一件绿色的外套。他很有魅力。</p><p>>等待被注意到<br/>市长先生没睬你。</p>
            </blockquote>





	> bend over desk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [> bend over desk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781044) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



>进入市政厅  
你看见市长先生坐在他的桌子后面。他穿着一件绿色的外套。他很有魅力。  
  
>等待被注意到  
市长先生没睬你。  
  
>等待被注意到  
市长先生没睬你。  
  
>清清嗓子  
市长先生读的报纸拿倒了。  
  
>等待被注意到  
“哦！怎么了？有什么事吗，Javert？”  
  
>向市长先生道歉  
市长先生表示困惑。  
  
>乞求惩罚  
“你夸大你的过失了。Javert，你应当得到提升而不是降职。”  
  
>在内心啜泣  
你感受到强烈的性压抑。  
  
>环顾四周  
我不明白。  
  
>环顾这个房间  
你看到一个桌子，一个壁炉，还有市长先生。  
  
>俯身在市长先生面前  
我不明白。  
  
>俯身在壁炉前  
房间很温暖。  
  
>松开领巾  
你的领巾松了。  
  
>俯身在桌子上  
“Javert，你在干什么？”市长先生的声音听起来有点怪。  
  
>取下绿色外套  
市长先生不高兴了。  
  
>归还外套  
市长先生还是不高兴。  
  
>安慰市长先生  
我不明白。  
  
>“安慰”市长先生  
市长先生把你按在桌子上。你见到了上帝的容颜。  
  
游戏结束

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 隐藏结局：
> 
> >俯身在桌子上  
> 你的屁股被一个怪兽市长吃了。


End file.
